In the past, electrical switching apparatus, such as a switch or relay device for instance, was provided with a dielectric housing having a switch means accommodating chamber therein, and a plurality of surfaces were provided on the housing defining the chamber. A pair of electrical conductive members, such as a terminal and a movable switch arm for instance, were associated with the housing so as to be disposed at least in part in the chamber, and each carried a contact for electrical making engagement and breaking disengagement with respect to each other. Of course, breaking a generally high A.C. current with a set of contacts drew or resulted in an arc blast or blow-out between these contacts, and the arc blast persisted generally until the A.C. wave of such current went through zero. When the current was broken by the disengagement of these contacts, the arc blast ballooned or bloomed outside or generally away from the surface area of the contacts, and upon the formation of such an arc blast, discrete or minute conductive particles of contact material were disassociated from the contacts so as to emanate therefrom. The emanating minute conductive particles of the contact material effected upon the establishment of the aforementioned arc blast was generally thought of as being comparable to a metallic vapor. At least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of the past switching apparatus is believed to be that the emanating minute conductive particles of contact material, i.e. the metallic vapor, created in response to the arc blast was deposited on at least some of the surfaces of the switch means accommodating chamber; therefore, upon an accumulation of such metallic vapor on the chamber surfaces, it is believed that the dielectric strength thereof eventually failed being unable to withstand the hi-pot voltages of the switch device.